Charmed reborn 5
by Awesome kidder
Summary: Phoebe's dead child is back for revenge. What happened to Leo is what the charmed ones question.
1. Chapter 1

All characters except for newly created ones are products of the Charmed t.v. series writers. 

- Thanks for the reviews everyone. I really appreciate them.

(Setting: Halliwell manor)

"Leo what happened?", asks Piper. "Help, please!", Leo shouts out while holding his side.

"Come here Wyatt", Prue says.

Paige- Heal your daddy sweetie.

(Wyatt holds his hands over Leo's body; golden lights covers his wounds; Leo is healed)

(Leo takes a big gulp)

"What happened to you, Leo?", asks Phoebe.

Leo- I... I was attacked by this demon.

Phoebe- A demon? Was it a woman?

Leo- No, no it was a male. I think he might have been a darklighter. He had a bow and arrow.

Paige- He's probably after your powers. By the way have you been up to see the other elders lately?

Leo- No I've been down here all day long.

Piper- Then why haven't you been answering our calls?

Leo- What calls?

Piper- You mean you haven't heard our calls all day?

Leo- No.

Phoebe- It has to be that girl.

Prue- She must have found someone way to block our calls.

Paige- Well I don't think she could be that powerful. Could she?

Phoebe- It's possible.

"What girl?", asks Leo. "It's Phoebe's dead child", says Piper.

"Her what? How is it back?", Leo asks. "All we know is that it broke out of limbo", says Prue.

(Phoebe rests her hand on the sofa, and suddenly haves a premonition)

Prue- What did you see?

Phoebe- Back away from him.

Piper- What's the matter?

Phoebe- That's not Leo. It's the source.

(Leo transforms into Phoebe's daughter)

The Source- Hello my dear mother.

Phoebe- Get away from me.

The Source- No love for your daughter?

(Prue steps in front) (She uses her telekinesis to throw the source backwards)

The Source- Two can play at that game.

(Phoebe's daughter(the source)throws Prue backwards with her telekinesis)

Paige- Piper freeze her!

(Piper freezes the source)

Piper- that should shut her up for about 15 minutes.

"Why didn't you blow her up?", asks Phoebe.

"She knows where Leo is.", says Piper.

(The source unfreezes)

"How did you get free?", says Piper. "She wasn't suppose to do that!", Piper shouts.

"Enough of the games!" , the source screams.

The Source- Book of Shadows! (The book of shadows appears in the source's hands)

Paige- How did you do that. Only whitelighters part witch have that power.

The Source- Well I'm part witch, demon, and I killed a few whitelighters for their powers.

Piper- you evil winch.

Prue- Give us our book back!

The source- Sorry, but I can't do that. I could kill you now , but I want to keep you around for entertainment.

(the source flames out)

Piper- Another second and she would have been a million little, tiny pieces.

Prue- there's something holding her back. If she wanted to she could have had the Seer, Cole, and Zankou here to wipe us out.

Phoebe- I regret conceiving that thing.

(Setting: The underworld)

The Source- I've got the book.

(Leo walks out with a black robe on)

Leo- you've done good my queen.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Charmed reborn 6, 7

All characters except for newly created ones are products of the Charmed t.v. series writers.

- Thanks for the reviews everyone. I really appreciate them.

(Setting: Halliwell manor)

"Leo what happened?", asks Piper. "Help, please!", Leo shouts out while holding his side.

"Come here Wyatt", Prue says.

Paige- Heal your daddy sweetie.

(Wyatt holds his hands over Leo's body; golden lights covers his wounds; Leo is healed)

(Leo takes a big gulp)

"What happened to you, Leo?", asks Phoebe.

Leo- I... I was attacked by this demon.

Phoebe- A demon? Was it a woman?

Leo- No, no it was a male. I think he might have been a darklighter. He had a bow and arrow.

Paige- He's probably after your powers. By the way have you been up to see the other elders lately?

Leo- No I've been down here all day long.

Piper- Then why haven't you been answering our calls?

Leo- What calls?

Piper- You mean you haven't heard our calls all day?

Leo- No.

Phoebe- It has to be that girl.

Prue- She must have found someone way to block our calls.

Paige- Well I don't think she could be that powerful. Could she?

Phoebe- It's possible.

"What girl?", asks Leo. "It's Phoebe's dead child", says Piper.

"Her what? How is it back?", Leo asks. "All we know is that it broke out of limbo", says Prue.

(Phoebe rests her hand on the sofa, and suddenly haves a premonition)

Prue- What did you see?

Phoebe- Back away from him.

Piper- What's the matter?

Phoebe- That's not Leo. It's the source.

(Leo transforms into Phoebe's daughter)

The Source- Hello my dear mother. 

Phoebe- Get away from me.

The Source- No love for your daughter?

(Prue steps in front) (She uses her telekinesis to throw the source backwards)

The Source- Two can play at that game.

(Phoebe's daughter(the source)throws Prue backwards with her telekinesis)

Paige- Piper freeze her!

(Piper freezes the source)

Piper- that should shut her up for about 15 minutes.

"Why didn't you blow her up?", asks Phoebe.

"She knows where Leo is.", says Piper.

(The source unfreezes)

"How did you get free?", says Piper. "She wasn't suppose to do that!", Piper shouts.

"Enough of the games!" , the source screams.

The Source- Book of Shadows! (The book of shadows appears in the source's hands)

Paige- How did you do that. Only whitelighters part witch have that power.

The Source- Well I'm part witch, demon, and I killed a few whitelighters for their powers.

Piper- you evil monster!

Prue- Give us our book back!

The source- Sorry, but I can't do that. I could kill you now , but I want to keep you around for entertainment.

(the source flames out)

Piper- Another second and she would have been a million little, tiny pieces.

Prue- there's something holding her back. If she wanted to she could have had the Seer, Cole, and Zankou here to wipe us out.

Phoebe- I regret conceiving that thing.

(Setting: The underworld)

The Source- I've got the book.

(Leo walks out with a black robe on)

Leo- you've done good my queen.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
